


Moonlight

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark!Jon, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, FaerySansa, Gaelic mythology, In Control Sansa, I’m making this shit up as I go folks, Possessive Jon, Vampires, bonded partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: Jon meets a woman he can’t stay away from and he can’t understand, even though he’s had hundreds of years to figure humans out.





	1. Blown away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Happy Halloween story.
> 
> It’s my favorite holiday and I wanted to play with it.

He didn’t like it.

He didn’t like it at all.

He had never truly hated another being in his life until this one.

The skinny, rat-faced boy was a piece of shit. The words he said to her were bad enough but the vile things in his mind were even worse. 

Jon had happened across the couple on accident. As a general rule, he didn’t go anywhere near the university. Too much temptation and while his moral fortitude could certainly be questioned, he drew the line at killing kids. But this boy was different. He deserved it. The one thing that stopped Jon from doing what he so desperately wanted to was the beautiful red headed girl the bastard was always with. She was also different but in all the best ways.

He knew her name. Sansa. He knew a lot about her. Her parents lived somewhere called Winterfell. Her Dad was a corporate attorney and her Mum a homemaker. She had brothers and an ornery sister named Arya. She loved lemon cakes and watching Halloween movies with her fingers wrapped around a mug of something warm. She was kind and sweet. He loved listening to her thoughts because unlike most humans, she was pure of heart. There were no ulterior motives or hateful words even when she was treated unkindly by someone who had no right to. What he didn’t know is why she would choose to be with him.

Joffrey Baratheon. The name itself smacked of entitlement. He came from an extremely rich and powerful family that had made their fortune through guns, drugs, and prostitution though on paper, it was real estate and sound investments. His Mother was a vicious woman. His Father, just stupid as far as Jon could tell. Or at least, the man Joff thought was his Father. In reality, Joffrey should be grateful he wasn’t born with extra appendages or a propensity for sitting around shitting on himself. Jon had been around long enough to see what happens when family trees don’t branch.

The night he first came in contact with the couple was a fluke. He had been hunting and lost track of time. His usual path home would take too long and he would risk still being out when the sun came up. While it wouldn’t kill him, it would make him extremely uncomfortable and obvious to human eyes. No, he didn’t glitter like those goddamn vampires in the sappy teen movies but his features were shocking enough to draw attention. His skin was pale and looked even lighter against the black inky curls on his head and the dark eyes. His lips were full and pink but looked unnatural against his skin in the sun. In the shadows, his features weren’t as clear, giving him the ability to move amongst the humans undetected. He did have to be cautious around young children however because even though they had the best of intentions, they seemed to notice him more readily than their parents and their natural curiosity drew them to him. Of course, he would never hurt a little one but their inquisitive nature always made things difficult for him. 

Against his better judgement, he had decided to cut across the university campus and had nearly made it when he had to stop. His head kept telling him to leave it and go but his body wouldn’t listen. He could hear Joffrey practically screaming, his words hateful and ugly. Sansa stood close to him but as Jon looked closer, he realized she wasn’t standing next to him but rather, he had his bony fingers wrapped around her upper arm, squeezing it painfully as he gripped her hair with his other hand. She had closed her eyes and each sentence he said caused her to flinch. Each time she tried to tilt her head to alleviate the pain of his hand pulling her hair, he would jerk her hair in the other direction. He didn’t take the time to analyze the situation before Joffrey was in his hands, his feet dangling at Jon’s waist as he held him up. He snarled and hissed, trying to force himself to calm down and release the boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sansa, her blue eyes wide in terror. He realized, obviously too late, even if he managed to calm his rage, he had still made himself obvious. Neither Sansa nor the swine in his hands knew what he was but it was clear what he wasn’t, human.

“Sansa,” he said in a low voice. He could feel her panic, her heartbeat practically beating in his ears. Her emotions connecting to a place inside of him he hadn’t been conscious of in centuries. His attempt at softening the tone of his voice had done nothing but make it more menacing. “You’re safe now.”

She was startled to hear her name from his lips. A little sound of shock rising from her throat involuntarily. Her eyes had not left him, specifically his arms that held Joffrey several feet off the ground, giving him enough space to kick wildly while screaming for help. 

Jon’s mind raced, unable to focus in on an immediate solution but knowing he couldn’t do what he so desperately wanted to do to the rat bastard in his clutches. Seeing the long strands of red hair still clinging to Jeffrey’s fingers, a remnant of the violent attack on Sansa made him have to dig deeper to not rip his head off his body. He threw him across the grass, fighting the urge to laugh maniacally as Joffrey bounced and flipped onto his face. Within seconds the blond boy was on his feet, breathing erratically and glaring at Jon.

The fucker has balls. I’ll give him that.

“I’m telling my Father!” The boy screamed before running across the field.

Jon smirked as he watched the boy run away in terror.

Go ahead and tell your Daddy pretty boy. I’d probably enjoy meeting up with the son of a bitch responsible for putting a piece of shit like you into the World.

Behind him, Jon became aware of Sansa again. Her heart was no longer beating fiercely. He could still hear it but it was a normal thrum, almost lethargic in its rhythm. The only time he ever heard a human’s heart beat like that was when they were in deep sleep…or reaching their moment of death. But this was different. As he turned to face her, she made no move to run or even shirk away from him. His eyes met with hers, a bolt going through him. It was as if she was burrowing straight into his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt fear.

Is this fear? She can’t hurt me. Why would I feel…..

He broke the eye contact first, glancing at her lips and then farther down her body. He searched desperately for any indication that she was scared, the reaction all humans outside of his long dead Mother had towards him but he found none. Not even so much as a twitch of her fingertips. He was unnerved by her, and completely besotted.

“Are you going to run?” He asked.

“No,” she responded.  
“Why?”

“You said I was safe,” she said.

“I did.” Jon ran his hand through his black curls. “But I also just showed you what a monster can do.”

“You did,” she said. “Though I imagine fear would be based on what you consider a monster.”

“I would be,” Jon said. His eyebrows knitted together. He couldn’t figure this girl out.

“I don’t think so. At least not in the traditional sense I suppose,” she said. “You made the monster go away.”

“Always,” Jon whispered.

“Do you bite?” Sansa asked. 

A small teasing smile on her lips threw him off guard. She was playing with him?

“Yes.” His eyes stayed fixed on hers.

“Okay.” Her voice was solid, as was her posture and stance. This girl had flinched and squirmed in Jeffrey’s violent hands but stood steadfast in his presence. 

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?


	2. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is still perplexed by Sansa.
> 
> His brother presents a problem...and is a problem for Jon.

Jon stood frozen. Sansa was a matter of a few feet away, if that. The scent of her body enveloped him, the pulse of her blood pumping through her body releasing another cloud of it with every thump. Her skin was pale with a light spread of freckles over her forearms. He wondered absentmindedly if those freckles extended to other parts of her body. Pulling his attention back to her, his mind raced. He heard her muscles move before he saw her physical step towards him, his eyes focused in on hers. Now she was even closer. He could reach out his hand….

He pushed the thought from his head. 

Jon felt panic. The sky was turning a hazy pinkish color, the sun about to break over the horizon. The horror of what Sansa was about to see made him want to weep but it would have done no good. He looked at the grass below their feet, trying to figure out a plan of action when his legs nearly came out from underneath him. The heat from her fingertips on his cheek startled him. He pulled away like a human touching fire. Again, Sansa stood steadfast. It was unnerving him. She should be scared. Spooked at bare minimum. His movement wasn’t human, he was fast and precise, nothing a human could manage even if they were in the best of shape. He squatted down into an attack position, a innate reaction to a perceived threat, his body rigid. He felt his teeth lengthening and his mouth water. He pressed his eyes closed, squeezing them together hard and forcing himself to gulp air.

“Why don’t you tell me your name?” Sansa whispered. 

“What?” He gritted out.

“Your name,” Sansa said. “I don’t know what to call you.”

“You shouldn’t call me anything,” he responded. His fingers ripped into the grass underneath his hands, several inches of dirt carding in between. “You should run.”

“All the same,” she said. “I would like to know who I’m running from.”

Jon opened his eyes, tilting his head up to look at her. The muscles in his back began to relax, stretching down his thighs and arms. He faltered to his knees, the relief from not being on his toes in such a position a blessing.

“Jon,” he said.

“Jon?”

“Jon Snow.” He wasn’t salivating anymore and his teeth were still sharp but they were no longer protruding. He was also able to pick her scent up again. Usually there was a smell of perspiration on humans in his presence but Sansa had no trace of that. He smelled lemons.

Lemons? Fucking lemons?

“Jon,” she said quietly. “I need you to go limp for me. Can you do that for me?”

“What?” He was looking at her again.

Sansa took a slight step towards him. “I need you to go limp for me before I can help you. I need to know you aren’t going to hurt me.”

He felt an ache in his chest. He was pretty sure it would be his heart if that was still functioning. “I would never hurt you.”

“I know you won’t intentionally,” she said. “But you are an animal, a predator, it isn’t always within your power. Can you do that for me?”

Jon almost told her he would do anything for her but he held it back. Why the fuck would I do anything for someone I just met? And it would make him sound like a nutter.

“Yes,” he said. His shoulders relaxed and he slumped farther down until his head rested in his hands. “Jesus fuck.” He murmured.

“I guess being immortal allows you to use the Lord’s name in vain without fear of retribution,” she said.

“I’m not immortal,” he grumbled. “Just foul mouthed at the most inopportune times.”

“You’re not a vampire?”

“Yes.” He rubbed his eyes. “But we can and do die.”

“But not of natural causes,” she said. “So, in theory, you are immortal.”

Jon chuckled to spite himself. “In theory I suppose.”

 

“In theory,” she repeated.

Jon looked up at the sky which was now a pure blue, a sign that the sun was fully up and he had no chance of hiding himself from Sansa. His eyes met hers.

Sansa knelt down in front of him, her fingers lightly brushing over a curly lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead. Jon felt dizzy. A second later, Sansa’s fingers were touching the air, Jon having disappeared right from under her hand.

Jon soared through the air, his mind blazing with thoughts he couldn’t shake.  
What the fuck was I thinking?

I let her near me.

She’s just a girl. She’s going to tell everyone. 

He could already see the posts all over social media. Something like this will go viral.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

By the time he got back to his home, he was on the verge of collapse. He tore into the front room, his eyes wild and desperate.

“Holy Fuck Jon,” his brother said. “What the hell happened to you? Where have you been?”

“Aegon!” He yelled. “What are you doing in my house?”

“You never come to home,” Aegon said. “It’s like you no longer acknowledge us as your family.”

“They’re my coven, not my family.” He said. “We don’t have to live with each other for all of eternity for fuck sake. I like my privacy.”

“Well, I am your family,” Aegon said. “And you don’t like your privacy. You like your secrets.”

“Secrets?”

“Redheaded secrets.” He smirked.

Jon’s lips pursed. “Stay out of my fucking head asshole.”

“I wasn’t in your head,” Aegon said. “Well, I was…I usually am but not in this case. I saw you with her. You’re not the only one who likes to dine on campus.”

“I don’t hunt at the University!” Jon was horrified. 

“Maybe not your supper but clearly you have perused the menu,” Aegon said before bursting into laughter.

“Fuck off,” Jon said. He tossed his jacket onto the ottoman. “What do you want?”

“You have a bigger problem than your wanting heart,” Aegon said. 

Jon huffed. “How about we quit with the games and you tell what the fuck you’re doing in my house at this time of the morning? You’re not a morning person.”

“Vampires aren’t supposed to be morning people,” Aegon said. “You just like to pretend you are a real live person.”

“I am a real person,” Jon said angrily. “What is the problem?”

“The boy you manhandled….” Aegon said. “That’s going to be a problem.”

“That shithead kid?”

“You know who his family is, correct?” 

Jon rolled his eyes. “Yeah. He’s one of the Baratheon fuckers.”

“There’s a reason Benjen has cautioned us against the Baratheon family for generations. They are….historically speaking, a danger to us….our kind as it were.”

“I know that but they haven’t had a hard-on for us in a long time,” Jon said. “I figured they had let us be because their money got them off more than we ever did.”

“That may be but nobody ever forgets how to ride a bike,” Aegon said. “You pummeling that boy carries the possibility of the old feud reigniting. And we are no longer in the numbers we once were. And a Stark girl? Seriously? Of all the chicks you could go after. This is what happens when you deny yourself the pleasures of life. You resort to desperation.”

“She’s not a chick.” Jon could feel his anger building. “And I am hardly desperate. Unlike you, my dick doesn’t run my life.”

“Brother, you know better than to go near a Stark girl. It has only led to heartache and tragedies for our own,” he said. “They envelop our minds and ensnare our hearts.”

“Aegon…” Jon cautioned. “Don’t.”

“Do you think she knows what she is?” He asked. “If she practices or is even aware of her family history?”

“I don’t know,” Jon said. “Though I suspect she has inherited the Stark constitution.”

“Are you going to elaborate?”

“She touched me,” Jon said. “She expressed very little fear, none when face-to-face with me.”

“Did you come in your pants when she did?” Aegon smiled broadly.

“Fucking pervert,” Jon said. “Go away. We’re done here.”

“Stay away from Sansa Stark.” Aegon stood. “I have to at least say it….though you and I both know it’s akin to pissing into the wind.”

“Go away,” Jon said again. 

Aegon stopped at the door. “Don’t beat off too much. You’ll get a rash.” He disappeared into the day.


	3. So Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon spends time alone thinking about his predicament.
> 
> Some backstory to line up the rest of the storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using general folklore. I borrowed heavily on some of the old stories my Gran told me from Ireland. I was always fascinated by her stories of the Faeries (Though they are some scary fucking critters in most the old world stories) and the Tuatha De Danann.
> 
> For context, the Tuatha De Danann is a mythological group of Gods and Goddesses from old Gaelic stories. Kind of on par with the Greek mythology stories in that each member of the group represents a specific power or ideal.
> 
> And it is a short chapter but I am splitting Jon and Sansa’s viewpoint on their history and presenting both so Sansa’s chapter will be next. Most likely Saturday night.

It had been days since Jon had seen Sansa. Five days, four hours, and twenty-seven minutes to be precise. While the heightened vampire senses was an asset most of the time, Jon could see why it was also a drawback. It made every moment feel like an hour, a day feel like weeks and it was maddening. He knew from historical records that a mental vampire was not a good thing, for either the immortals or humans.

The maker of his maker, Aerys, had been fucked in the head. Had he not been killed, he would have annihilated every life in a thousand mile radius with fire. From the stories he had heard, Aerys insanely long life had led his mind to go soft and by the end, he was convinced vampires were Satan’s messengers on Earth. Fire was the only way to ensure the demise of all the vampires in range as his kind were unable to withstand the flames. Aegon often joked that vampires were nothing more than living, pseudo-breathing, balls of organic polyester. Jon wasn’t so sure he was wrong. 

He had spent the first two-hundred years of his afterlife staying away from all forms of flame, including candles, out of fear that he would go up in fire. It had been a real pain in the ass for a creature who was active during the night. The advent of electricity had been a Godsend until he realized how bloody expensive it was to use. Unlike Aegon and the rest of the coven, Jon abhorred frivolity. While they spent money lavishly and insisted on the best of everything, he had a preference for simplicity. While his fashion choices had to evolve with the passing of time if for no other reason than to remain inconspicuous, his choice of dark colors and simple cuts had not. If there was an upside, it was that humans are creatures of habit and he came back into style every twenty years or so. Even his home, the one he chose to live in away from his coven was simple, though admittedly, large. Jon had picked the house because it was old, like himself. It reminded him of his birthplace. Very little had been done to the house since it had been built around the time of his mortal birth. Indoor plumbing added. Electricity, even as shoddy as it seemed to be. And the ability to heat and cool without fire. 

As he sat on the chair watching the television screen absently, he snickered to himself at the idea of modern luxuries appealing to him. In truth, he had little need of it. He didn’t feel temperature as mortals did. Cold or hot, he was indifferent. Without electricity, he could still see perfectly fine as did most nocturnal creatures. He didn’t fear monsters in the inky blackness, himself being the worst imaginable. Indoor plumbing was a hit and miss thing. He bathed daily, more to get rid of the smells that would cling to him than to wash himself of his personal smell. The toilet was good for….he wasn’t sure about that one. Jon made sure he flushed it daily so it wouldn’t smell but otherwise, it was just a bowl of water in a closet off the hallway. 

Maybe one of these days Sansa can make use of it.

He shook his head, trying to push the redhead out of his thoughts. Why would he even think about Sansa using a toilet in his house? He would never have her in his home. Would she ever want to be in this place? Jon couldn’t think about it. It made him feel strange. Like he was longing for something he had no right to have and couldn’t even if it wouldn’t make him morally reprehensible. He wouldn’t take her life. 

Aegon had been absolutely right to chastise him for going anywhere near Sansa Stark. The Stark family had already sacrificed enough for their kind. Too much if the histories were correct. Jon wondered if Sansa was aware of what she was. It had been a valid query even if Jon had chosen to ignore it. Per Jon’s understanding, the Starks and the Targaryens had made a pact long before he had existed to no longer intermingle with one another as it had proven to be devastating to both sides of the arrangement. 

The Starks go back as far as the vampires. It seems one has never existed without the other. The Stark family line have served as the protectors of the Targaryen coven as far back as the written records can mark. Every one of them are powerful witches, or least that is the most apt label for them even if it doesn’t fit them perfectly. According to folklore, they descend from the Tuatha De Danaan, the ancient Gaelic tribe of Goddesses and Gods. Their trademark red hair and sea blue eyes were a result of the members of the Tribe interbreeding with Faeries, another mythological group. Jon always found the story to be fascinating because the Tuatha De Danaan were lovers of humans and life in general while the faeries were known for causing more harm than good, even if it was unintentional. The dichotomy in their lineage seemed to carry on with the roles they would play throughout later generations. The Starks were beautiful, kind, generous, and loving while vampires were their darker counterparts. While not evil generally, most of them were darker in physical features, with a tendency to be morose and withdrawn. They did not take pride in violence but their life required death in perpetuity. A cycle that would never end. 

Jon knew why Sansa was drawn to him, and even more upsetting, why he felt the need for her. They were two beings required by the powers that be to come together to serve the physical and emotional needs of one another. Sansa needed to fulfill her biological impulse by being Jon’s protector. To use her powers, ones she might not even realize she has, to ensure no harm comes to him. Jon needed Sansa’s heart and her light. He was drawn to it the same way electricity fed his illogical need to be in an illuminated space. Vampires did not love in the traditional sense, they couldn’t. The fragile nature of human beings prohibited the physical interaction and their short lives didn’t allow for the development of the depth of emotional attachment vampires needed to be fulfilled. With Sansa, should he allow their bond, she will live, young and healthy for as long as they maintain their connection. So far, the only time the tie between a Stark and a Targaryen had been broken, it had been the result of the death of the vampire. When their partner dies, the Stark attached to them will wither away and die soon after. While the idea seems romantic in theory, the reality is the Stark guardian sacrifices considerably more than they get back. Their lives are no longer their own, they are dedicated to their Targaryen and their life is tied irrevocably to them. They give their heart and soul to their vampire and often, the vampire doesn’t return that affection. Many Starks have lived their long lives with broken hearts because some of the more unscrupulous Targaryens have taken advantage of the protection Starks provide without ever intending to truly love them as they deserve.

If given the chance, he would never do that to Sansa. He would love her devotedly. They would be one of the few love stories that stood the test of time. Jon knew he would grant her his very soul if he still had one and dedicate himself to her, ensuring he never gave her a reason to cry. He would love her enough to make up for every horrible bond between a Stark and Targaryen throughout time. He’d swear it to her every day.

His eyes closed and he laid back in the overstuffed chair. The Sun would be setting soon, he could smell the night air coming in.

 

Jon would love Sansa and he would sacrifice himself for her but it won’t happen. It can’t happen. She is not his to possess. He knows if he ever touches her, he won’t be able to let go. And she is so much more than that.


	4. Parental Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa deals with a problem and gets a little info from her Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter really starts the meat of the story. This is just a precursor of sorts. Sansa's viewpoint.
> 
> Sorry about the mess up. Didn't realize it uploaded with half the chapter missing.

Joff:  
Call me. NOW.  
Sansa looked at her phone. She had hoped to have a little bit of time before she heard from him but she knew that was a pointless thought. There was no way he was going to let what had just happened between him and Jon Snow go.  
Sansa:  
What?  
Joff:  
Call me.  
Sansa:  
Just tell me what you want.  
Joff:  
What the fuck was that about?  
Sansa:  
I assume you mean the gentleman who intervened on my behalf right before you took off running?  
Joff:  
I was scared.  
Sansa:  
Obviously.  
Joff:  
He was crazy and weird.  
Sansa:  
He was trying to protect me.  
Joff:  
He doesn’t need to. You’re mine. That’s my job.  
Sansa:  
Really? Because what I saw was you take off running and leaving “yours” with someone you admit yourself was, what did you call him? “Crazy and weird.”  
Joff:  
I wasn’t thinking. Shit happens.  
Sansa:  
Yeah, you’re right. I get that.  
Joff:  
I’m coming over. You’re at the dorm right?  
Sansa:  
No thanks.  
Joff:  
?  
Sansa:  
As in, no thanks. You don’t need to come over here. I’m fine.  
Joff:  
Maybe I’m not fine. I think you should kiss my boo boo and make it better.

Sansa:  
I’m going to take a miss on this one. In fact, I think we should just stay away from each other from now on.   
Joff:  
You’re dumping me?  
Sansa:  
Dumping is a strong word. Let’s just call it the evolution of our relationship. We have now evolved into friends that don’t talk as much as we used to. And by that, I mean, ever.  
Joff:  
You can’t dump me. Our Dad’s are best friends.  
Sansa:  
That may be but my Dad hates you.   
Joff:  
Your Dad would have no reason to hate me.  
Sansa:  
You are so clueless. It’s neither nor there. Regardless of how my Dad would feel even if he liked you, I don’t so that’s the way it is.   
Joff:  
Please tell me you’re joking.  
Sansa:  
No, I promise you, I’m not. Oh, and I know about Marg Tyrell. Please give her my love next time you’re fucking her in the back of your Daddy’s car.  
Joff:  
How did you know about Marg?  
Sansa:  
Everyone knew about Marg. I just didn’t care.   
Joff:  
You weren’t fucking me. I had to get it somewhere.  
Sansa:  
You should really think about the fact that I would rather you be cheating on me than ever let you put your dick in me.  
Joff:  
It’s probably loose anyway with all the guys you’ve fucked.  
Sansa:  
That may be true but you’ll never know. Have a good life. Or don’t. I can’t tell you how many fucks I don’t have to give.  
Sansa tossed her phone on her nightstand before laying down on the bed. After a few minutes, the incessant dings of Joffrey’s obsessive text messages faded into the background. She was lost in thought. The night had proven to be more eventful than she had anticipated. When she left to meet Joff the night before, she figured she’d be spending monotonous hours listening to him tell her all the ways he was master of the Universe and reminding her how lucky she was to get to be “his girl.” She had put up with his bullshit a lot longer than she would have had he not been the son of her Dad’s best friend, Robert Baratheon. She had bored of him for a long time so finally dropping the axe on their so-called relationship was nothing but a relief.  
Two weeks later she drove to her parent’s house in the country. The plethora of autumn colors made the drive worth it but she had an ulterior motive; she was on an information seeking mission.   
After spending a few days with her family, she was relieved to be on her way back to the University. She had, at least, a basic understanding of what she was and why she was drawn to Jon Snow. The bigger issue was the reaction her Father had when she had told him about the unexpected meeting.  
“I hope you are going to quit seeing Joffrey,” Ned said.   
Sansa laughed. “That has already been taken care of.”  
“I figured as much,” Ned said. “Beyond him being a coward, continuing to see him wouldn’t work out anyway now that you have met one of the Targaryen boys.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Sansa asked.   
Ned sighed. “Once the Stark women come into contact with a Targaryen male, no amount of anything will keep them apart, it’s been that way for thousands of years. I am impressed though. I think this is the first time the meeting has been purely incidental.”  
“Care to elaborate?”  
“No but I suppose I will.” Ned sat down in the overstuffed chair across from the sofa Sansa had laid claim to. “Usually…..the Targaryen’s go in search of us. They need us. We protect them, a personal bodyguard so to speak.”  
“I can’t be Jon’s bodyguard!” Sansa said. “I’m just a girl. He’s a fucking….sorry….he’s a vampire.”  
Ned raised an eyebrow. “And you are a descendant of the Gods.”  
Sansa knew the stories but she never connected either herself or her family to it. They were nothing but mythical characters from a time before life was documented. “But I’m still just a girl.”  
“You are now a woman,” Ned said. “And with the addition of Jon in your life, you are about to go through a lot of changes. Your powers are going to start appearing and developing.”  
“And if I don’t want to do this?” Sansa questioned.  
“We don’t have a choice,” Ned responded. “We are what we are and they are what they are.”  
“Isn’t that incestuous?” Sansa knitted her brows together. “Icky inbreeding type of stuff?”  
Ned chuckled. “No. Not really. The Targaryen’s aren’t biologically related to one another. They are created from humans. I do find it curious that your Jon still uses his mortal surname though. Rebellious I imagine.”  
“He does seem to be,” Sansa said. “From the few minutes I spent with him anyway. But I don’t think he has a romantic interest in me so I won’t have to worry about that anyhow.”  
“Maybe he doesn’t,” Ned said. “But regardless, he will be in love with you. You can’t choose to stay away from one another but you can decide if you will be mates.”  
A blush spread across Sansa’s cheeks and she looked at her hands.  
“We’ll just leave that,” Ned said. “Mum has supper ready.”  
Sansa had never been so glad to end a conversation in her life.  
As she drove back to the school, her mind raced. She knew what she was and what she had to be to Jon. What she didn’t know was how she was going to find Jon….and remain in his presence as much as possible.


	5. Figuring it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa have a meeting.
> 
> Both learn a few things.
> 
> Jon finds he has a weird kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll...depression sucks. Seriously. I’ve written and rewritten this chapter at least 5 times, finding I was unhappy with it every time I read back over it. I’ve been tapping away at this version for a week now and I’ve decided to post it before I second guess myself.
> 
> This is one of those “talky” chapters. It’s introducing a few facts about this World while laying out a few more character details for Jon and Sansa. I quite like the idea of Jon, the long living immortal, being the one who is unsure of himself and awkward when physically, he appears to be a fearsome creature.
> 
> I put in the “fuck” thing because one of the things my husband loved about me was my ability to drop the F-bomb with no shame. To this day, it’s still a source of amusement for us.

Lemons.

Fucking lemons.

Jon rolled out of his bed, pulling on his pajama bottoms before making his way down the hall. The late afternoon sun was streaming through the cracks in his blackout curtains, irritating his eyes. Generally the sun didn’t bother him much, a pair of sunglasses and a cap on his head being more than sufficient to make it benign but he had just woken up and it would take a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. He imagined this had to be what it felt like for the ancient vampires before they evolved to be able to walk in the light. He made a mental note to leave nothing more than a three star review on Amazon since clearly the curtains didn’t black out shit as far as he could tell.

As he walked into the living room, he took a deep breath.

“Is this going to be our thing now?” He said into the air. “Just randomly running into each other?”

“This is hardly random Jon,” Sansa said. “I broke into your house. Random would imply that us ending up in the same place was an accident.”

“Touché,” he said. He saw her as he entered the kitchen. It was strange. Someone he barely knew was in his home, uninvited no less, yet it was as if she belonged there, and always had.

“You have no food in this house,” Sansa said. She pointed towards the empty walk-in pantry.

Jon smirked. “I have pretty strict dietary requirements. Eating human food would be like you opening a can of Alpo.”

“Alpo?”

“Dog food,” Jon clarified. “I saw a commercial for it.”

“I don’t have a dog,” Sansa said. “But it appears that vampire boy has a pet.”

“I wouldn’t refer to Ghost as a pet, per se.”. Jon began digging through a drawer a few feet from where Sansa stood. “Wolves rarely make good pets but at least in his case, he is a quality companion. Though not very talkative.”

“Okay, but you don’t have dog food here either,” Sansa said.

Jon found the phone book he was looking for and began flipping the pages. “Ghost has serious dietary restrictions too. Like I said, he’s not a pet. He hunts his own sustenance.”

“Oh my God! Does he eat people too?”

“No! And for the record, I don’t actually eat people. Pepperoni?” Jon grabbed the phone.  
“Thought vampires didn’t do garlic, and yes, pepperoni.” Sansa hopped up to sit on the counter.

“That’s a Hollywood invention and you know it,” he said as he dialed.

“Duh,” Sansa said. “You’re feeding me. I already like where this is going.”

“I may not eat but I do know to feed my pets,” Jon joked.

When was the last time I made a joke?

“I’m not your fucking pet!” Sansa said heatedly. “I’m your fucking guardian.”

Jon held his finger up. He quickly ordered the pizza, hanging up the phone and preparing himself for the lashing he knew was coming.

“You’re also the woman who breaks into my house while I’m sleeping,” he said. “But…I’ve overstepped my place too.”

“Care to explain?” She asked. “And thank you for feeding me. It’s become something of a hobby.”

“Not really,” Jon said. “If I did, you’d go running out of here thinking I’m a freak show.”

“I don’t think the usual rules apply here,” Sansa said. “But if you’re talking about how you’ve been camping out in the tree by my window at the dorm, no worries, I know about it.”

“Clearly, I’m not the fucking ninja I thought I was.”

Half an hour later, Sansa was sitting on his couch, her shoes tossed away and her feet on his lap as she ate the pizza. Jon found the odor of it repulsive and scrunched his nose up several times.

“So did you find out what this is?” Jon asked.

“What what is?” Sansa asked.

“You went to your parents’ house,” he said. “I assume it was for intel?”

“You’d be right,” Sansa responded. “My Father expected as much. Apparently, I’m older than most of the Stark girls when they get their vamp.”

“Huh? Get your vamp?” Jon was perplexed.

“Usually, the Stark ends up with their vampire when they are very young. Like 7-8 years old,” Sansa said. “I’m 21. That’s an old maid in our terms.”

“That’s fucking horrific!” Jon felt sick to his stomach. “Why would they partner with a little child like that?”

“No No No Jon! Calm down, it’s not like that.” Sansa reached for another piece of pizza. “It isn’t sexual at that age. It used to be their first moon blood but as we have progressed as a society, now the minimum is when the girl is in her later teens. Still, leaves me an old maid.”

“You’re not an old maid,” Jon said. “And I still don’t think older teenager is any better. It seems wrong to fuck someone that young.”

“Not all partners are sexually involved,” Sansa said. “It is certainly the norm because pursuing outside sexual relations tends to lead to jealousy and anger issues but many partnerships are platonic. Though judging by your reaction, it is your intention to fuck me.”

Jon’s face dropped. “No. I hadn’t even thought of it.”

Why am I fucking lying? I’m a horrible liar. She’s going to see right through me.

To her credit, Sansa pretended to not notice Jon going to war with himself.

“Well,” Sansa said. “I intend to fuck you at some point.”

“Really?”

“Um yeah,” Sansa said. “As your guardian, I can’t give my body to another.”

“I don’t follow,” Jon said. “You just said that partners having relations outside of each other causes jealousy issues so obviously you have other options.”

“Negative Captain,” Sansa said. “You can have sex with other people. I cannot. You’re the only game in town for me. Once we partner, we are no longer sexually attracted to others. It’s a pretty shitty part of the deal but it has always been.”

That’s why the Stark guardians always get broken when they partner.

“I belong to you for all intents and purposes,” Sansa explained. “Though don’t go getting a big head. I can’t fuck others but I am still a sentient being in my own right. And I guarantee you that I won’t let you forget it.”

“I wouldn’t…I mean…I won’t,” Jon stammered. “If you belong to me, I belong to you. It’s only fair. If we are to be partnered, I will be devoted to you…and only you. I won’t repeat the mistakes of my ancestors. You will be treasured….and….um…loved.”

“Those are big words for a Targaryen,” Sansa said.

Jon looked down at the tiny feet sitting on his lap. “I’m not a Targaryen. I’m a Snow.”  
Jon gently moved her feet, standing up and collecting the leftover pizza box and trash. Sansa followed him to the kitchen, washing her plate and putting it in the drainer.

“The sun has gone down,” Sansa said.

“It has. It seems to do that every day.”

“At some point, we are going to have to find a way to interact with each other without the awkwardness,” Sansa said. “Otherwise, this is going to be a long life.”

Jon laughed.

“Something funny?” Sansa was irritated.

“Long life…..been there….done that.” Jon smiled.

“That may be true,” Sansa said. “But I will make the years we spend together the best you’ve ever known. Have you ever been loved Jon?”

The question caught him off guard. “What do you mean? Like romantically or say by a parent?”

“Across the board,” Sansa said.

“No. I don’t think so. I don’t exactly endear people to me. And if I had parents, I don’t remember them.”

“Of course you had parents dumbass,” Sansa said. “People don’t just magically appear out of thin air.”

Jon grinned to spite himself. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called a dumbass before.”

“I have a hard time believing that,” Sansa said. “When were you born?”

Jon knitted his eyebrows, trying to search through his head for the answer. “Originally or the sequel? I don’t really know. I have a general idea but I couldn’t tell you a year.”

“You don’t know how old you are?” Sansa was surprised.

“Well, once you turn 200, you tend to lose track.” Jon pointed back towards the living room. “After you my lady.”

Sansa was quiet for a few moments, sitting on the couch contemplating what Jon had told her. “You at least have your coven. They love you.”

“Vampires don’t really love each other per se,” Jon said. “We maintain our loyalty to one another and will defend each other with our lives but to describe it as love might be a bit off of center.”

“My Father said you have a natural-born brother.” Sansa felt strange prying into his life without getting the information straight from him.

“Aye,” Jon said. “I do. His name is Aegon. I assume you are asking me these questions for a reason?”

“Not a particularly good reason,” Sansa said. “Don’t you and Aegon love each other? And isn’t strange for both of you to end up vampires? Which one of you turned the other?”

“So many questions,” Jon said. “Though I suspect you know more about me than I know about you. I would also venture to guess that you also more about the Stark/Targaryen history and why all of this is happening. You weren’t surprised the night you met me at the University. You knew I would be there, didn’t you?”

“You’re changing the subject,” Sansa said. “But the answer to your question is yes and no. I knew to expect you though I didn’t know when to expect you. And you’re incorrect. I don’t know any more about you than what you choose to share with me. Well, I mean, outside of the standard issue stuff. But basic bores me. I want more. And yes, I do some things about our family’s histories.”

“What do you know about it?”

“I know this isn’t going to go well for me,” Sansa said quietly. “We sacrifice ourselves for your kind. But it isn’t so bad. We know going into it that we will hurt and we will suffer.”

Jon’s eyes went even darker. “You won’t. I will never allow it.”

“You won’t be able to help it, you’re a Targaryen,” Sansa said.

“I am a Snow.”

“You are also a manipulator. You’re intentionally guiding me away from the questions I asked,” Sansa said. “If you would prefer not to answer, please tell me that. We can’t work if we’re not honest with each other.”

“Fair enough,” Jon said. “Clearly you already have my number.” The thought actually amused him greatly. “I do love Aegon, in our way that is. In truth, we are half-brothers. We share a Father. We were told a long time ago that our Father left his Mother to be with my Mother. I do know my Mother died in childbirth and our Father on a battlefield.”

“So you know all of this about your parents but not their names?” Sansa asked.

“Our maker refused to tell us that information,” Jon said. “Both of us assume there is a reason that we woke in this life not knowing. With that said, that’s an answer to another one of your probing questions. No, neither of us changed the other. We both have the same maker and we were made at the same time. Our maker referred to us as his twins though we are opposite in appearance to one another and obviously Aegon is older than me given the timeline of our mortal lives.”

“Do you see Aegon?”

“Yes. More often than I care to if I’m being honest,” Jon said. “He was here the night I met you. Told me to stay away from you.”

“Why?” Sansa moved closer to him on the couch.

“Because Stark women ensnare us,” he said. “You descend from the Gods and Goddesses. Did you know that?”

“My Father told me,” Sansa said. “But it isn’t the worst thing in the World to have someone who loves you. And maybe, if it works out, someone to love.”

“No, it’s not but we are caustic to your kind. I am not like my predecessors which makes our situation very different. I have a different emotional temperament and dare I say, intelligence than most of my kind. I don’t believe there is a precedent for us.” Jon could hear her heart rate increase and her breath catch just slightly. It piqued his interest though he couldn’t pinpoint why. The scent of lemons which had become a background scent returned to the forefront of his mind and he realized that her body temperature had elevated slightly, allowing the fragrance to become more obvious to someone with his ability to pick it up. “Unlike my ancestors, I’m not inclined to use you as a shield.”

“That’s a fucked up way to look at it,” Sansa said.

“It’s the reality of it,” Jon responded. “That is why the Stark women always suffer. They love their vampire but the affection isn’t reciprocated. You are meant to love yet your purpose denies you that.”

“So you think you may be able to love me?” Sansa asked.

Jon smirked. “I think I’m going to damn both of us. You are a mortal. I am not. I am volunteering for a life of utter despair and solitude when your natural life ends. I believe that is what causes the insanity we’re known for but no vampire worth his salt will admit he or she has suffered a broken heart.”

“Then don’t die,” Sansa said.

“Seems like logical advice,” Jon chuckled.

“No dumbass,” Sansa said. “As long as you live, I live. I will stay young and as the years go by, I will only become more powerful.”

“I always thought that was an old wives tale,” Jon said. “But now it makes sense. You are my guardian and I am your protector. We take care of one another. That’s why previous generations….”

“Lost,” Sansa said.

They both looked at one another for several moments.

“I have to go,” Sansa said. “I have a few things to do and I have class in the morning.”

“Date with that asshole?” Jon questioned.

“Possibly,” Sansa said. “We haven’t partnered just yet so…”

Jon’s eyes flashed, a color Sansa could swear looked like blood. His lips pursed and his body became rigid.

“Jon,” Sansa said quickly. “I’m fucking with you. I dumped Joffrey. Not only was he a prick, I knew even if he was Prince fucking Charming, I couldn’t be with him and have you. It doesn’t work that way. But the prick part made it much easier.”

Jon’s expression still didn’t change. “I’m greedy. I need you to know that. I will not share you.”

“Good to know,” Sansa said. She stood up, grabbing her backpack. “I do have to go….I have homework to do so chill out…and for what it’s worth, I want to be the center of your Universe too.”

“I think you already are,” Jon said.

“I know,” Sansa said airily as she opened the door.

“Sansa!” He called out. When she turned, he had a split second of regret, wishing she wasn’t leaving. “I like it when you say fuck.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sansa said. “And Jon, don’t be a dumbass while I’m gone.” With that, she left.

Falling back on the couch, he put his arm over his face.

I really shouldn’t get such a kick out of being called a dumbass.

 


	6. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is a poor excuse of a boyfriend...if he is a boyfriend. Sansa has turned Ghost into her pet. And what is domesticated life in 2018?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting. I'm going between iPad and computer. I've been squeezing in a few minutes here and there to write with all the holiday and life bularky going on.

“I’m pretty sure this is called breaking and entering,” Jon said. 

 

“Technically yes but I think that only counts if I’m not wanted,” Sansa said.

 

Jon raised an eyebrow at her.  “And you’re presumptuous in addition to the rest of your qualities.”

 

Sansa just smirked.

 

“If you keep coming through windows,” Jon said.  “You’re going to give Ghost a heart attack.  He’s already a hot mess to start with.”

 

“He is hardly a mess and he likes me more than you anyway,” Sansa said.

 

“Only because you give him the scraps every time you cook.  He’s turning into a traitorous fat bastard,” Jon responded.  He raised his voice.  “You hear me?  You’re a traitorous fat bastard and shit as a guard dog!”  Ghost raised his head for a second before making it clear he was ignoring his vampire.

 

Jon rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen, a few feet from where Sansa stood cooking on the stove.

 

“Here.”  He tossed a key on a chain to her.  “Use the front door.  I don’t want my neighbors thinking you’re a prowler.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes.  “They wouldn’t think I’m a prowler.  I think the natural assumption would be that I’m the mistress sneaking around your wife.”

 

“That makes it so much better, thanks.”  Jon peered into the pan she was stirring.  “What are you making?”

 

“Beef stew,” she said.  “It’s freezing outside and this is a good warm up.  Want some?”

 

“Sure,” he said.  “And you can wash yours down with blood.”

 

“Don’t be disgusting,” she said.  “Humans don’t drink blood.”

 

“Vampires don’t eat beef stew.  Speaking of which, I need to brush my teeth.” 

 

As he brushed his teeth, he thought about how strange his life had become in the weeks since Sansa had exploded into his life.  Here he was, brushing his teeth because the smell of blood on his breath grossed her out.  If she only knew how bad her cooking smelled to him.  She was in his house pretty much every night when he finished his hunt, one of the reasons he did it as quickly as possible.  He even skipped a night here and there if they had actual plans but usually they were just hanging out.  Somehow, she had managed to domesticate a vampire.  Jon wasn’t sure how to feel about that one.  He had been a loner for hundreds of years and now he had a girl…but he wasn’t so sure he had a girl so much as she had him. 

 

Not much had changed in terms of the romantic aspect of their relationship but they had gotten over the awkward stage and were now quite comfortable with one another.  They’d even had a few arguments though they had been over television shows and politics.  Neither subject interested him all that much but talking with Sansa about them did.  He still fought back laughter when he thought about the night she tried to coax him into eating Donald Trump.  He had declined her request because just as he didn’t eat beef stew, he also didn’t have a taste for bullshit and from what he could tell, Trump was full of it.  He scrubbed his teeth a little harder.

 

He was even brushing his teeth.  Vampires don’t brush their teeth.  He didn’t even want to think of what Aegon would do if he found out his brother had minty fresh breath.  He had also picked up chewing gum though that hadn’t gone nearly as well.  Turns out, chewing gum with sharp teeth was a real motherfucker. 

 

Coming back into the living room, Sansa had already planted herself on the couch and was rolling through movies on the television with her stew in her hand and her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

 

“What are we watching tonight?” Jon asked.

 

“Porn.”  She had a mischievous look on her face.

 

What he thought had been a joke, wasn’t.  After nearly two hours of watching a movie about a billionaire using a young girl as a whipping post, Jon was torn between loathing the subject matter and having to force himself to imagine horrific things so he wouldn’t look like a pervert with a hard-on.  He ignored all of Sansa’s innuendo’s and avoided eye contact with her as much as possible.  As much as he wanted the movie to be over, he didn’t want their time together to pass so quickly.  She would be going back to the dorm soon.

 

Jon stood at the window, looking out into the night.  “The snow is coming down.  It looks like Antarctica out there.”

 

Sansa came up behind him.  “Yeah it is.  I better get moving before it gets too bad.”

 

Jon looked at the clock.  It was nearly 1 a.m.  “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.  Will you call me when you get home?”

 

“I always do,” she said as she put on her coat.

 

Jon walked her to her car, holding the door open for her.  Even though he didn’t feel temperature, at least in an uncomfortable way, he was aware of how cold it was.  Sansa’s cheeks and nose turned a deep pink quickly.  He waved goodbye to her as she pulled out of the driveway and went back into the house. 

 

Ten minutes later his phone dinged.  He still hadn’t gotten used to having a cellphone but Sansa had insisted they needed a way to communicate that didn’t require seeking each other out in person.  Opening the text, he expected to see her confirmation that she had gotten home but it seemed too soon for that.

 

“My car just stalled out on the side of the road.”

 

“Why were you on the side of the road?” Send.

 

“I pulled over to text Margaery.”

 

“Why?” Send.

 

“Reasons.”

 

Jon rolled his eyes.  “Where are you?” Send.

 

“Two blocks from your house.”

 

“I’m on my way.” Send.

 

When he got to her, she was standing in the snow which was nearly touching her knees, leaned over under the hood of her car.  There was smoke billowing from it.

 

“I don’t think this is fixable tonight,” Jon said.

 

She jumped a little before turning to look at him.  “It’s fucking spooky how you can sneak up on people.”

 

“I wouldn’t be a very good predator if I stomped around like you do,” he said.  “You’d be a malnourished vampire.”

 

“Whatever.  I’m a frozen human right now.”  She slammed the car hood down.  “I’ll call for a ride from your house.”  She began trying to trudge through the snow.

 

“Sansa.”  She stopped for a moment when he held out his arms.  “Let me carry you back to the house.  The snow is too deep for you to walk through.”

 

“What?  On your back?” She asked.

 

He scooped her up into his arms.  “No, I’m not a steed.  I’ll carry you.”

He felt his stomach go jittery again when she nuzzled her face into his chest as they walked up the street.  When they got to the house, he set her down gently on the porch and opened the door.  In the living room, she stripped her coat and hat off, shivering.

 

“You’re soaked to the bone Sansa,” he said.  “You’re going to get sick.  Come on.  Let’s get you in a hot bath.”

 

Sansa raised her eyebrows at him.  “I’m just going to run the water for you.  Sheesh.”

 

“I can just have Marg come get me,” she said.  “She’s at the dorm.”

 

Jon paused for a moment.  “Or….if you wanted….I mean…it’s up to you…you could just stay here tonight.”

 

“With you?”

 

“And Ghost.”  He waited nervously.  “You spend most of your time here anyway.”

 

“But we’ve never spent the night together,” she responded.  “Well, so to speak.  As in, we’ve never slept together.”

 

The words coming out of her mouth made Jon seize up for a second.  “I don’t mean it in that way.  I mean, literally….you sleep here.”

 

“I guess I could but I’m taking the couch,” she said.  “You don’t need to give up your bed for me.”

 

Jon chuckled.  “I wasn’t going to.  I have two guest bedrooms.  Come on.  Let’s get you warm and dry.  Let Marg know you’re staying over.”

 

Jon went to the bathroom while she texted her friend.  When she came in, the tub was already half full and he could tell she was feeling bashful.

 

“Relax,” he reassured her.  “I’m going to go to leave you to this.  And no, I didn’t read anything into your bumbling so quit acting all embarrassed.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

Jon smiled as he walked out.

 

When she came out of the bathroom, she was wearing his clothes, sweatpants and a t-shirt he had left on the counter for her.  Her feet were bare and he noticed they had a blue tinge to them.

 

“For fuck sake Sansa,” he said.  “Your feet are blue!  I told you not to wear those ballet slippers in the winter.  Come here.”

 

She said down on the chair and he knelt down, massaging her toes.

 

“You can’t warm my feet up Jon!” She said in between giggles.  “You are colder than the snow!”

 

“I am not,” he said.  “And I’m not relying on my body heat.  I’m working on your circulation.”

 

He kneaded her flesh until the blue had gone away and her toes were back to their normal coloring.  Her foot felt tiny in his hands and as feet go, they were insanely soft.  He was pretty sure this was the most physical contact they had ever had.  The thought of her skin under his fingers made him feel oddly warm.

 

He stood up.  “I’m going to get you a pair of socks.  I’ll be back.”

 

Once she had her feet covered, he showed her the guest room across the hall.  It was nice and warm, the bed large and inviting.

 

“I never would have thought of you as the home décor type,” she said.  “This doesn’t look like the lair of a vampire.”

 

“It’s not,” he said.  “It’s the lair of the vampire’s very pretty guardian.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Um,” he stammered.  “I…uh….well..okay….when we had that whole discussion about you being my Protector and me being your Vampire….well….I figured we’d be like…I don’t know…like living together or some shit so I wanted to make sure you had a comfortable place to be.”

 

“Oh, so this is the sub room eh?” She teased.

 

His eyes went wide.  “No!  It’s just…a room I suppose.  I mean…it’s your room.  You’re the only woman who has ever even been in this house.”

 

Sansa sat down on the bed, her body sinking into the plush bedding.  She smiled shyly at him.  “Thank you.  Good night Jon.”

 

“Goodnight Sansa.”  He felt in a daze as he crossed the hallway to his room.  Lying on the bed, he stared at the ceiling, willing himself to quit thinking about her sleeping right across the hall.  The wind was battering the windows and making them rattle loudly.  He made a mental note to have them updated to stop the noise.  In an old house like this, it sounded like the walls would fall down at any moment.  He laid there for a long time, unable to sleep until he felt the sun rising.  He finally felt a little drowsy when there was a tapping on his open door and he looked up to see Sansa standing there.  He sat up instantly.

 

“What’s wrong?  Are you cold?  Do you need more blankets?  Something to drink?” He asked.

 

“No Jon.  I’m not a five year old,” she said.  She stood in his doorway, half leaning on the frame.  “I just feel weird in there and the wind isn’t making it easier.”

 

“Do you want to go back to your dorm?” He asked.  “It’s almost daybreak.”

 

Sansa slowly came into his room, stopping next to his bed.  “Can I sleep with you?”

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” he said.

 

“Oh, okay.  I’ll just go back to my room until I can get a tow truck for my car.”  She began to turn and Jon jumped out of the bed, grabbing her arm to pull her back.

 

“I don’t mean it like that San,” he said.  “I don’t have bedding in here.  I don’t sleep with anything covering me and my bed isn’t an actual bed.  It’s just a platform.  You wouldn’t be able to be warm and comfortable in here.  If you want, I’ll go to your room.”

 

“Will you be able to rest in a real bed?” She asked.  “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable for my sake.”

 

“I can rest in a regular bed,” he said.  “I’ve slept on the couch quite a few times.  I just didn’t see the point in having a bed and all that when I need so little.”

 

He followed her to her room, climbing into the bed with her and lying stiffly on the opposite side as her.  She moved closer to him.

 

“Jon,” she whispered.  “Can you hold me?”

 

“I’ll do anything you want me to Sansa.  Anything.”  He felt like he was breaking apart when she settled herself against his body, her head in the crook under his arm, her arm spread over his belly with a hand on his hip.  He held her to him and had to close his eyes when she wrapped her leg around his.  “I’m sorry I’m so cold.”  She felt like fire against him.  A fire he would gladly burn to ashes in.

 

“You’re not cold to me,” she murmured against his chest.  “You’re perfect.”

 

“Yeah,” he said.  “So are you.  Get some sleep.”

 

Jon’s mind was racing.  He never imagined in all his years he would have a woman in his arms, especially a woman like Sansa.  She was extraordinary in every way.  Beautiful, funny, extremely intelligent, and fierce.  For the first time since he had been changed, he felt close to human.  He didn’t have to hide his face or go through the motions of appearing human in his movements, pretending to breathe and walking slow so he didn’t raise suspicion.  In his home, they interacted with each other like any normal couple would.  Couple.  Were they a couple?  He had no idea but from what he had picked up from Sansa, that was the already determined end game for them.  He struggled with that though.  Bringing her into his world was not just risky but also subjected her to suffering.  Did he even know how to be a good partner?  Up until he had met Sansa, he wasn’t even sure he could love.  Did he love her?  Is this what love felt like?  He wasn’t sure.  What he did know was that he wanted to keep her in his arms forever.  Protect her from anything and anybody who would seek to hurt her, even if it was him.  He wanted to do right by her but more than that, he didn’t want her to be like her predecessors, sacrificing everything for him.  If they were going to be together, he wanted to give her as much as she gave him, if not more. 

 

Jon had spent the better part of their movie night thinking about how the dynamics between them would work.  The man in the movie demanding ultimate sacrifice from a college girl.  Rather than love her, he wanted to own her.  The story presented their relationship as a love between two people but Jon didn’t see it that way.  The girl was willing to do whatever it took to make him happy, and apparently letting him beat her was part of that.  And the way he took her virginity?  Even Jon knew you didn’t just shove yourself into a maiden.  He wouldn’t do that to Sansa if he ever got the chance to lay with her.  He’d be so careful.  He knew there was no way to prevent the loss of her maidenhead being painful but he would make it so it was nothing but a distant memory underneath something beautiful to look back on. 

 

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to push the thoughts out of his head.  First time he gets to sleep next to a female and he’s already losing his mind and being a pervert.  Granted, the female was Sansa but still…..

 

From his viewpoint, all he could see was the top of her head but the mirror on the dresser reflected back an image that would have taken his breath away if he actually breathed.  Outside of a few inhales to take in her scent, he hadn’t been breathing so he wouldn’t disrupt her as she slept.  He watched them in the mirror, she was just as beautiful asleep as she was otherwise.  The only thing missing was the blue of her eyes when she fixed them on him.  She moved, pressing herself even closer to his side and he nearly came out of his skin when her leg went over his thighs.  He wished he knew where their relationship stood.  The constant questions were driving him mad and he didn’t know what was appropriate and what wasn’t.  When he had told her she had a bedroom in his home, her reaction had been to make a joke.  Did she think of his actions as a joke?  Was he doing things that were silly and humorous to her? 

 

If he was going to survive this, he needed to find out what they were and how to proceed.  Courting was something brand new to him and he was pretty sure things today were very different from his youth.

 

_I should Google this…._


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finishes college. Jon gets a little pissy. Things get a little warm in vampire land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t fret...I’m already working on earning that Explicit rating next chapter. This is a warm up...literally.

Jon had already been up for a while by the time Sansa ambled into the kitchen. He had slept surprisingly well, something he attributed to the considerably more comfortable bed and having Sansa in his arms. He had still woken up several times during the day but it was only because she would move and he found himself practically chasing her around the bed to keep her close. He had reached out and grabbed her hip at least a few times that he could recall, pulling her back against him and nuzzling his face into her hair.

He was lost in thought, going back over every little touch and sigh she made in her sleep. Sansa sighs. He thought it was one of the cutest thing he’d ever seen but he knew he would never say that to her. Silently, he cursed himself for being so cheesy. He was a fucking vampire. Prince of darkness and all that bullshit. Not a goddamn poet or lovesick teenager. But then, maybe he was and just hadn’t been presented with the opportunity before now.

Jon looked up from the pan he was scrambling eggs in. “Do you think we mature with age or with our life experiences?”

Sansa rubbed her eyes, yawning as she poked her head over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. “What?”

“I said, do you think we mature with age or with our life experiences?” He repeated.

“I heard what you said,” Sansa said. “My what? Was more intended as an invitation to expand on the meaning of the question.”

“Oh,” Jon said. He frowned. He handed the plate of eggs to Sansa and took a second to think. “I guess…I mean…..fuck…I don’t really know what I mean really but I’ve been thinking…”

Sansa snickered. “Is that why you have smoke coming out of your ears?”

Jon raised an eyebrow at her. “Smartass. Back to the subject at hand.” He was washing the pan now, figuring out how to explain what he meant. “Okay, I’m old. Like, insanely old. I’ve seen almost every thing there is to see in this life but I have no idea what I’m doing with you. So, I’ve been really thinking about this. There’s this idea that we mature as we age but I’m not so sure that’s true. In most aspects of my life, I am mature and well informed but when it comes to you, I feel like a teenage boy. I find myself thinking like a boy again. It’s very disconcerting. Like I’m treading water.”

“You know,” Sansa said. Her words were muffled with a mouthful of eggs she was chewing. “These are damn good eggs. Not bad for someone who doesn’t eat.”

“Food network,” Jon said. “I take it were ignoring the subject?”

“No,” she responded. “But, as I have never been a teenage boy, I’m not sure what you mean so I can’t give decent advice. Have you considered asking Aegon?”

Jon’s eyes went wide. “Fuck no!”  
Sansa cocked her head to the side. “That seems like a particularly spirited response. I assume there’s a good reason?”

“I haven’t really told Aegon much about this,” he said. “I don’t want to deal with the lecture he’d give me if he knew I had fallen in love, especially with a Stark.”

Sansa’s chewing slowed to a crawl. “Um…”

Jon realized what he had said and felt his cheeks burn. He would be a vampire that gets embarrassed. “I’m just being cautious. I mean…I want to protect you….us.”

“Don’t backtrack,” Sansa said. “I hate that. If you said without thinking, it’s something you meant. You’re in love with me?”

“I wouldn’t have made the changes in my life that I have if I didn’t feel….if I didn’t care about you,” Jon said. “As you put it, we’re a foregone conclusion.”

“You aren’t obligated to love me though,” Sansa said.

“Why do you treat this with such a professional stance? Is this nothing more than a business arrangement for you?” He asked.

“No, not for me but as you know, generally, we aren’t loved. We are Targaryen guardians but usually, at least from the vampire side of it, it isn’t a love affair.”

“That’s not going to be our story,” Jon said. “I told you to start with, I wouldn’t allow that. I wouldn’t have slept next to you if I didn’t have affection for you. You do know that vampires rarely, if ever, rest in the presence of others right? It’s when we are most vulnerable. Hence the coffin thing.”

“You don’t sleep in a coffin though,” Sansa said.

“We do if we live in a coven. I live alone, or I did.” Jon stood next to her at the counter. “When we are with others, we don’t care for sharing sleeping space.”

“Interesting.”

“Not really,” Jon said. “Common sense.”

“Vampire lore is nice and all but let’s get back to what we were actually discussing,” Sansa said. “Or as you put it, get back to the subject at hand. You love me?”

“You’re very easy to love,” Jon said. “Too easy really. Dangerously easy.”

“Ditto.” Sansa fixed her eyes on him. “Do you realize you’ve never even kissed me? How do you know I’m not a lousy lay?”  
Jon grinned ear-to-ear. “Yes, I am very aware of the fact that I’ve never kissed you. And I wouldn’t care if you’re a lousy lay anyhow. You’re talking to someone who hasn’t had sex in hundreds of years.”

“Seriously? I thought vampires were into fucking,” Sansa said.

“I’d like to be but at this point,” Jon paused. “I’m not interested in a one off toss. I wanted to have someone I could have true intimacy with and since that wasn’t really a possibility, I haven’t pursued carnal activity.”

Jon sat on the couch in the living room, Sansa following closely behind. Rather than sitting next to him, she straddled his thighs, making him gasp and stiffen.

“Sansa….” He said. It sounded more like a warning than her name.

“You have beautiful lips,” she said. “Perfect shape….size….even color.”

Before he could respond, her lips brushed against his lightly. His immediate reaction was to take her face in his hands and kiss her properly. He explored her lips with his tongue, urging her to open her mouth and when she did, he groaned as he tasted her. Her hips pressed closer to his groin, her fingers playing with the hem of his T-shirt and the muscles underneath. It was obvious she was reacting to him just as much as he was to her, he could smell her arousal and it spurred him on. When Sansa pulled back to take a breath, he looked at her, wide-eyed.

“Wow…that was….Wow….” Jon muttered.

Sansa just giggled.

“There’s no way you could be a bad fuck,” Jon said. “I nearly came just by kissing you.”

“Damn Jon,” she said. “You have a filthy mouth!”

Normally, he would have been embarrassed but he wasn’t. He couldn’t find it in him to be ashamed of what he had said.

“I probably shouldn’t have spoken that way to you,” he said. “But….it’s the truth.”

“I think the reason you feel like a boy with me is because you never had the chance to be a boy falling in love for the first time,” she said. “So I would say that we mature through experiences rather than the passing of time. And don’t worry about saying those words to me. I….I like it. You’re speaking without second guessing every word that comes out of your mouth.”

“I agree,” he said. “The past five minutes have been more educational than the past hundred years of my life.”

“Do vampires masturbate?” Sansa asked.  
“I don’t really know,” Jon responded, the shock in his voice apparent. “That’s one of those solitary things that most don’t talk about or ask others about. Why do you ask?”

“Because I have to go,” Sansa said. “I have my last final before I graduate tonight and I have to be there in an hour.”

“And…somehow vampire masturbation habits have something to do with that?”

“It does tonight.” She pointed at his groin. “You’re going to want to do something with that.”

Again Jon found himself in a situation that should have embarrassed him but he wasn’t. He was on the verge of shredding his pants, his erection obvious, but nothing. It was as if it was the most natural thing in the World. Being with Sansa felt normal and right.

A wicked thought crossed his mind. “How about I don’t do anything with it and just wait until you get home after class to address this issue?”

Sansa grinned. “I need to shower. Can you go see if my car is a possibility?”

Cold air hit his center as she climbed off of him. He watched her walk towards the bathroom and wished he could follow her. But…she needed her car.

Jon cursed her car. It took 20 minutes to get the fucker to start and as he drove it up the street, it was clear it was on its last leg. How it had managed this long was beyond him. When he came back into the house, Sansa was already dressed, her hair was plaited in a long braid down her back. She had her backpack over her shoulder and was putting on her watch. Jon tossed her keys onto the shelf by the door, picking up another set and holding them out to her.

“Take my car,” he said. “Yours is a piece of shit.”

“Since when do you have a car?” Sansa was surprised. “You don’t need to drive.”

“I’ve had a car since they started making them,” he said. “This one is a great improvement over my first car. It has heat and actually drives faster than 40 miles an hour. Believe it or not, I do go places that require transportation.”

“Like where?” Sansa questioned.

“I’ve been all over the World,” he said. “Not in my car but yeah…I travel. Mostly for work you know.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Sansa teased. “I appreciate it but I’ll take my car.”

“Either you take my car or I’ll drive you to school. And I’ll do the weird, dorky boyfriend thing and walk you to your classroom while looking like a total douche so every guy in there knows the hot chick is mine,” he joked.

“What if you need your car while I’m gone?”

“I’m going hunting,” he said. “I never do that in a car.”

Sansa’s facial expression turned serious. “So, you’re going to kill people tonight?”

“I don’t kill people,” Jon said. “I drink from several, leaving them no worse for wear outside of feeling like they have a hangover the next day. They don’t even remember meeting me.”

“I’m glad to know you’ve never killed anyone,” Sansa said. Her relief felt like a knife in his heart. “You’re too sweet to have anyway.”

The shame had returned to his chest. “Sansa…I’m not sweet. I am a predator by nature. I have killed before, just not recently. Not since I got control of what I am and found an alternative to taking life. I never enjoyed it.”

They stood in the doorway, looking at each other. Jon broke the silence.

“You better go if you want college graduate to be on your resume,” he said. “We can discuss this later.”

Sansa looked up at him expectedly. He kissed her gently and rested his forehead against hers for a second.

“Be careful,” he whispered. “The roads are still icy. I’d be pretty upset if something happens to you.”

“I love you,” she said. “Just for clarification on where I stand. And…you be careful too. Don’t slip and break your neck.”

Jon watched her walk down the cement path to the driveway where he had moved his car. He found himself chuckling at the idea of slipping on ice. He made a mental note to tell her that vampires can’t break their bones.

Sansa wasn’t back when he returned. He paced all over the house, stoking the fire and turning up the heat. As the night progressed, it got colder and colder. The snow had really started coming down again, almost covering Sansa’s old car in the driveway. A glance at his watch let him know that it was 11 p.m. and her class had been over for an hour. He couldn’t wait any longer.

The school was dark when he got there. Only a car here and there in the parking lot and none of them was his Jeep. He could feel the panic rising and he fought against it desperately. He couldn’t risk his sharp canine teeth making themselves obvious in public and when he was on high alert, his movements were animalistic and rapid. He couldn’t maintain the appearance of being human in this condition.

He took his phone out to call Sansa. As he thought about it, it occurred to him that probably should have been his first option. When he opened the screen, Sansa’s name and a text was waiting for him. He tapped it.

Sansa: I took Marg back to the dorm. It’s pretty cold so I’m going to stay here tonight. See you tomorrow?

He didn’t respond, he was already well on his way to her dorm room. He scaled the tree outside her window, jumping to the windowsill and prying open the glass. He looked around the room to ensure nobody but Sansa was there but the room was empty. Crawling in the window, he closed it and looked around. Her backpack was sitting on the top of her desk so clearly she had been here after class. His Jeep was parked under the solar shade but she wasn’t there. Every horrifying thought passed through his head. He couldn’t just storm through the all female dorm, he would be noticed not to mention how inappropriate that would be. While he was lost in thought, the door opened, spreading light into the room. Looking up, he felt relief wash over his body when he realized it was Sansa standing there…in a towel.

“Why didn’t you come home?” He growled. “I’ve been worried out of my mind.” He knew his voice was menacing but he was angry. Probably angrier than he had been in a long time.

Sansa looked at him questioningly. “Um…I am home.” She waved her hand around the room. “And I did text you to let you know. Why are you here?”

“Because I didn’t know where you were. You didn’t come home after class and I was….concerned,” he said. “The school was dark and…”

Sansa cut him off. “You were at the school?”

He pursed his lips. “You didn’t come home.” The growl in his voice was getting deeper.

“I did come home,” she said. “It’s the last day of the semester and for me, the last day before I graduate. I needed to pack up my stuff before the weekend.”

“You didn’t come home,” Jon gritted out again.

“To your home?” She asked.

“No Sansa…to our home,” he said. “It’s our home.”

“Holy shit,” she said. “You weren’t kidding. You really want me to live with you?”

“Yes. Get your shit. We’re going home,” he said.

Jon stopped. Had he lost his fucking mind? Who was he to talk to her like that? And where did this come from? He had never behaved in such a manner.  
“I’m sorry,” Jon said. “I’m not sure why I am doing this. I don’t normally go off like this. You don’t have to pack. I can’t tell you where you have to be. I’m really really sorry. You must think I’m fucking mental.”

Sansa began putting things in a duffle bag she had sitting on her bed. As she stuffed clothing, putting a few items aside to wear, she paused for a second. She turned to Jon.

“Do you remember earlier when you were asking me about age or experiences?”

“Yeah,” Jon said. “I don’t think we settled on an answer though.”

“So I was thinking,” she said. “One of the rites of passages in a young person’s life is fucking their way through college.”

Jon huffed, amused.

“Before we go home,” Sansa said. “Our home….we could take advantage of my last night as a student and….”. She dropped her towel and nearly laughed when Jon covered his eyes with his hand and quickly turned away. “Very Victorian of you Jon.”

“I was there,” Jon said. “Trust me…they weren’t very Victorian themselves.”

“Jon….” Sansa said softly. “Turn around.”

“It isn’t proper,” he said. “Let’s just go home. We’ll get your stuff tomorrow.”

“You do realize that if we’re living together,” she said. “We’re going to see each other naked.”

“I won’t look at you naked, I promise.”

Sansa laughed. “I intend to look at you naked. As often as I can. You’re going to have to lock the door so I don’t sneak a peek in the shower. And when you’re getting dressed….do you pee?”

“No, I don’t pee!” Jon barked. “Just get dressed….you’re killing me here.”

He knew he was done for when her arms came around his waist, her hands stroking up to his chest. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her knuckles before she pulled her hands back. “My beautiful Sansa.”

He felt her fingers flitter down his sides, edging underneath the hem of the T-shirt he was wearing. With a quick yank, she pulled it up and left it resting on the back of his shoulders. Her lips felt like flame against the skin of his back as she kissed across his shoulder blades and down to the top of his ribs.

“You know Jon,” she murmured against his skin. “If you want to blend in, I would suggest not wearing anything but a T-shirt when it’s cold as fuck outside. Humans feel temperature and an outfit like this would be a death sentence in this weather.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind,” he stammered.

He hissed when he felt her press her breasts against his back. She was so warm against him and he was losing his ability to think clearly. He turned around quickly, his arm wrapping around her waist as he lifted her and pulled her against him. She felt like she weighed no more than a penny, her slim legs moving to try to find a grip as he held her off the ground. She let out a little squeal.

“Sssshhhh,” he whispered. His lips were against her ear. He nipped her earlobe lightly, careful to not cut her with his teeth. Kissing down her neck, he inhaled deeply, the citrusy smell of her skin making his mouth water slightly, the same way it did when he was closing in on his prey after a long period of fasting. “Do you feel how powerful I am? How easily I hold you like you’re nothing more than air? I could hurt you so easily.” His words were barely audible but Sansa heard them clearly and understood their intent.

“You won’t hurt me,” she said. “You’d never hurt me. You love me.”

Jon closed his eyes, willing his body to match his mind. “I do. And I won’t take your maidenhead in a dorm room like you’re just some sorority girl in a shitty horror movie.”

“Do you have a better setting in mind?” She asked breathlessly.

He held her a little tighter. “Yes, let’s go home.”

 


	8. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloths fly. Got the naughty rating with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is obviously made up. I have a general working knowledge of the faeries and whatnot but I’m still taking creative license here. I figure since mythological creatures don’t actually exist, we don’t know what happens when they fuck. So in this instance...it’s this. =D

Jon spent the ride home feeling like his skin was trying to get away from his body. The snow had made the normal five minute trip considerably longer and from what he could tell, it had been hours. The grandfather clock in the foyer said it was merely 1 a.m. Or at least he thinks that what it said, his attention was diverted elsewhere.

Sansa was stripping off layers as she ran into the living room. He followed her trail, opting to leave the pieces on the floor and keep pace with her until her sweatpants hit him in the face and he looked up to see her looking at him, clad only in a sweatshirt and panties. Shedding his T-shirt, he kicked off his boots before closing the space between them and pulling her against him with a hand on each hip. He stopped for a moment, looking down at her, strands of red hair over her eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. “Can I?” He pulled at the bottom of her sweatshirt, taking the lifting of her arms as consent. Her breasts were magnificent. Perfectly sized and tipped with the prettiest pink he thought he had ever seen.

He struggled to remember his conquests from his days as a mortal but they just wouldn’t come to him. It was probably for the best. That girl was long dead and while he hoped her life had been amazing, his focus was on the woman in front of him. He had a strange feeling that this moment was the actual start of his life and all the previous years were nothing but filler.

Sansa seemed so tiny to him now, bare and vulnerable. She was not short by any means but in comparison to him, she was petite. He knew his size was a result of being a vampire. In his mortal life, he wouldn’t have stood much taller than her, possibly even shorter but now, he felt the change had been worth it and then some. He could physically protect her and if he hadn’t gotten immortality, their life lines would have never crossed. He silently thanked the Gods for the gift of being a monster. Everything he was and had ever been was to close in on this moment.

Jon dropped to his knees, skimming his nose across the front of her panties and inhaling her scent. Hooking his fingers into the fabric on both sides of her hips, he slowly pulled them down until they fell at her feet. Looking up, he noticed her cheeks were almost as red as the thatch of hair between her thighs.

“Sansa,” he questioned. “Is this okay? Do you need me to stop?”

“Do you want to stop?” She asked.

“Um…no,” he chuckled. “But if you are uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this.”

Sansa carded her fingers in his hair. “It’s the first time I’ve ever…done this. I’ve never even been kissed until today.”

Jon stood up, swooping her into his arms and starting down the hallway towards the bedroom. “Actually, I kissed you yesterday.”

“Oh, big difference.” Sansa responded.

“It is if you think about it,” Jon said. “I wouldn’t want to take your virginity the same day you got your first kiss. That’d be rushing it, don’t you think?”

“I’m not thinking about anything right now,” Sansa said.

Jon laid her on the bed, pulling off the rest of his clothing before kicking the door closed and crawling up to her from the foot of the mattress. He kissed up her leg, pressing his thumb against her nub as he moved up. She was starting to flex under his attentions and her back arched sharply when he took his first exploratory lick against her cunt. Her nub was already swollen and he enjoyed watching her writhe against the mattress as he kissed and nibbled on her, using just enough suction on her clit to bring her to climax without hurting. When she came, her legs clamped around his head, holding him in place until she relaxed a few moments later, her body melding into the bedding.

Sitting up on his knees, he watched her. She looked different but he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. His fingers skimmed over the skin of her legs, feeling the intense heat emanating from her. It was strange but then, their entire existence was strange. He slid his forearms under her back, lifting her to him, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctually. When she finally opened her eyes, he was shocked to see that the usual deep blue of her eyes had changed to something that looked almost like diamond. They glittered in the low light, the color a faint blue. Her pupils should have been wide but they remained normal, making her eyes look almost like they were glowing. Jon held her against his chest with one arm, using his other hand to grip her neck and bring her lips to his. He could feel her heat and wetness against his cock as she writhed against him. It continued for a few moments until he sensed something had crossed her mind and her movements completely stopped. Her cheeks reddened and he knew she was pulling away from him.

“Sansa,” he whispered in her ear. “No. Don’t do that.”

“You’re going to think I’m….”.

Jon cut her off by putting his finger on her lips. “I’m going to think you’re beautiful. Take what you need from me.”

“That’s not how this works,” she mumbled.

“It’s how we work.” He moved to press her back against him, moving his pelvis to allow his hardness to rub against her in the way that had her gasping in his ear before. “I want you to come again. I’d watch it a thousand more times tonight if I could.”  
Sansa voice was low and raspy. “You need your release too. This has to be torture.”

Jon couldn’t help it. He snickered. “This isn’t torture. This is…everything.”

Her hips began gyrating against him again, helped by his hand. The wetness between them increased, her breaths short and sharp until her head fell back and she cried out. He could feel the spasms against him and the gush of heat that spread across his pelvis. Holding her tight to him, he rocked them back and forth until he felt her nibbling on the skin behind his ear. It shot right to his cock and reminded him that he was hitting the point of pain as the ache increased the longer he remained aroused without release. He still wasn’t inclined to change what they were doing.

“I want you to have me,” Sansa said. “Every part of me.”

Carefully, he laid her back on the bed, resting himself between her thighs. He wanted everything all at once, his mind becoming frazzled. He couldn’t remember a time when he was like this. His mental acuity was always on point and now he couldn’t put together his thoughts, relying on pure instinct as he kissed over her body, touched, and licked until she was practically begging him.

Jon pressed into her slowly. His stomach flipped at the sensation. She was so hot, so wet, and tight…Jesus fuck she was tight. He dropped his head to her shoulder once he was fully inside of her, moaning when her fingers went through his hair. Her skin was heating up even more, the burn against his becoming a sweet ache, a warm touch on a cold night. He was surrounded by her, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

“I love you Sansa,” he said. He began to slowly thrust against her. His eyes squeezed shut in an effort to hang on. He knew if he looked at her, he would lose it much sooner than he wanted.

“I love you too Jon,” Sansa said. “Jon….look. Open your eyes.”

Jon looked at her, his body freezing. She had light coming off her skin. It was gold colored and floated around her like clouds, looking almost like steam coming off an object. She held her hand up, the tips of her fingers appearing even brighter when she showed her palm to him. Without thinking, he pressed his hand against her, lining their fingertips up and nearly jumped back startled. Their hands came together, and pulse of energy passing between their fingertips. Both of them stared at their hands, trying to make sense of it until Jon took her other hand in his, holding them above their heads as he kissed her and resumed rocking into her.

Jon turned to his back, holding her until she sat up, her hands braced on his chest. Gripping her hips, he guided her motions for a few moments until she began moving on her own. The glowing light around her seemed to increase, the source appearing to be at the center of her chest between her breasts. Their fingers intertwined as she rode him, her whimpers getting louder and more desperate. With his free hand, he pressed his palm against her breastbone, over the glow and felt the same charge he had when their hands had touched moments before but this time, it flowed throughout his body. The gold hue coming off her skin made her hair look like flames were cascading over her shoulders and down her back and he found himself at a loss for words. He couldn’t do anything but watch her until he felt his release threatening and brought his fingers to her center to bring her off one more time.

“Sansa,” he gasped. “I’m going to come.”

“Me too,” she said. Her motions were increasing in speed and intensity. Her fingernails digging painfully into his chest muscles.

The pain felt good. The natural inclination to pull away from the pain wasn’t there. Instead, he wanted more. He felt more alive than he had in hundreds of years. The pain, the pleasure, the emotions…it pulled at him until he was able to find some relief by bracing his feet on the mattress and matching her thrust for thrust.

“Come inside of me,” she begged.

“Sansa…that’s not a good idea,” he said. Even as he said the words, he knew there was no way he was pulling away from her to spill.

“Please,” she said. “I need….”

“Holy shit,” he yelled. She was peaking again, the walls of her vagina squeezing him. He let go, flexing his pelvis up as he gripped her hips and held her tightly, his stomach muscles tensing with every contraction. Even as his brain told him that giving her his seed was a stupid move, his body relished the sensation and he knew as he pulsed inside of her, he had marked her as his. She would smell like him to every other vampire, a clear warning to stay away and it filled him with a sense of pride and even a tinge of possessiveness.

As Sansa came back down from her orgasm, the gold light dimmed until her skin was back to its usual tone. He watched her eyes intently as they went from the bluish diamond color to her normal color. Her hair still looked like fire to him but not the radiating kind that had the power to reduce a man to embers.

Sansa watched him with the same curiosity, her hand reaching out until she touched his teeth with her thumb. In their frenzy, he hadn’t noticed his fangs coming out but they were still extended. She ran her thumb over the fang on the right side, pressing against it and pulling her hand back. There was a orb of blood on her thumb from the prick his tooth had made on her finger. He could smell it and it made his cock twitch, still inside of her.

Jon wasn’t sure what she was doing, his fear fighting with the arousal her blood was spreading through his body. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to push it away. He felt her touch his lip and the smell of her blood became more intense and impossible to ignore. She had smeared it across his bottom lip, tempting him. Opening his eyes, his body trembled.

“Taste me,” Sansa said.

Jon flicked his tongue across his lip, the taste of her exploding in his mouth. It was the tiniest amount of blood but it set him ablaze. His eyes were wild, his cock instantly hard again and he flipped her over, thrusting into her harshly. She didn’t protest but rather met him thrust for thrust, her fingernails scratching down his back and making him arch against her.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he growled in her ear. He followed her as she did, entering her from behind and taking her fiercely. The little moans and gasps Sansa had done during their first round of coupling had been replaced by much louder noises. Jon could feel another release building and reached around to rub Sansa’s clitoris to take her with him. When they came, Jon’s roar matched her scream as he held himself deeply inside of her and let go.

They both fell to the bed, Jon making sure he came down on the side of her. He pulled her against him, clinging to her as he shook from having two climaxes in such a short period.

Sansa started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Jon asked.

“You’re shaking like a leaf,” she said. “I wouldn’t have expected that from you.”

“This coming from Rainbow Bright over here,” he said. “What the fuck was that?”

“I’m not sure.” She turned to face him. “It’s never happened before. I think it’s…well…I think it’s a love thing. A way of expressing it.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know for sure but did you feel the same energy I did?” She questioned.

“Yeah,” he said. “I don’t know what is stranger. That happening or the fact that neither of us really reacted to it the way most people would.”

Sansa was quiet for a moment. “We’re not people Jon. You’re a vampire and I’m….something.”

“If the lore is true, you’re a Goddess.”

“I’m not a deity. I descend from them. I am a mix of Goddess and Faery,” Sansa said. “I don’t think I’m human anymore.”

“You’re too beautiful,” he said sleepily. “I don’t think you ever were human.”

“You think so?”

“I know it,” he said. “I’ve taken in a lot of human blood. What I tasted on my lips was something totally different. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I don’t know what came over me.”

Sansa cuddled into him, her leg going between his. “You didn’t hurt me at all. I found it…well….hot. It was my blood.”

“I think you’re right,” he said. “It set off the more animalistic side of me. It felt….it felt like back when I hunted humans. Not like I do now but…uh…when I took life. But I didn’t feel the urge to take yours though. I want you to know that.”

“So you enjoyed it?” Sansa was already squirming against him again. “The blood?”

He groaned. “I’m getting hard again just thinking about it. Yes, I enjoyed it.”

Sansa put her wrist to his lips. “Take.”

Jon’s eyes widened in horror. “No. We can’t do that.”

“Starks and Targaryens have done it for generations,” she said. “It’s normal.”

“There is nothing normal about us. I don’t want to feed from you,” he said. “It’s bad enough that I just took your maidenhead.”

“You can’t take what is given freely,” she said. “And I want you to feed from me. I don’t want you feeding on other women. It’s kind of like cheating. That’s why Starks have always fed their vamps.”

“I feel like a fucking pet again,” Jon said.

“Feed Jon,” she said.

She pressed her wrist against his lips again. This time he licked the skin of her inner wrist, watching her reaction. He was hungry. He hadn’t been before but now it felt like he hadn’t fed in years, his belly almost ached. Very gently, he used one of his fangs to carefully cut her wrist. Blood immediately began seeping from the slice in her wrist and he latched onto it. It felt like fire going down his throat, the burn feeling almost as good as her cunt. Holding her wrist to his mouth, he rolled her to her back and entered her swiftly. Each suck was accented by a thrust of his hips, his cock gliding in and out. It took longer than normal since he had only done a tiny little opening but it was fine by him. When they finished together, it wasn’t a raging orgasm like the previous peaks but more of a gentle rolling one that left both of them exhausted.

As they lay in bed, his arms wrapped around her protectively, he was exhausted but the hunger that had followed him throughout was no longer there. He could smell Sansa all over him and it felt good. Sansa was permanently marked, something humans wouldn’t detect but every vampire she ever came in contact with would know she was his and he was hers. He suspected that was going to be an issue sooner, rather than later.  



End file.
